Tita Russell
Orbal cannon |orbment = Space |weapon_Akatsuki = Orbal cannon |orbment_Akatsuki = Space |element_Akatsuki = Space}}Tita Russell (ティータ・ラッセル, tiita rasseru) is a playable character in the Trails in the Sky games. She is the daughter of Dan and Erika Russell. She has learned to tinker with machines, living with her grandfather Albert Russell in Zeiss. Background Tita is the daughter of Dan and Erika Russell. Her parents are always traveling, so she lives with her grandfather Albert Russell in Zeiss; and helps him out by working in Zeiss' Central Factory. Despite being young, she is an adept Orbal Engineer due to inheriting most of her knowledge from her grandfather. Personality Tita is a helpful, cheerful girl who can be easily moved to tears. She often tries to put on a smile, but is secretly lonely due to her parents being away often. However, she can brave and a little bit reckless when the situation demands it. She loves tinkering and fixing with machines, and could talk about them for hours. Role in Games Trails in the Sky FC Chapter 3: The Black Orbment In Trails in the Sky 1, Tita first appears in Chapter 3 passing by Estelle and Joshua to fix a broken orbal light in the Kaldia Cave tunnel leading to Zeiss. Estelle and Joshua follow her and end up rescuing her from some monsters when she accidentally agitates them. Out of gratitude, Tita leads the two to the main part of town, before she is called away. The next time she is seen is when the factory chief, Murdock calls her up to his office in order to introduce Estelle and Joshua to her grandfather, Albert Russell. She leads them to her house, and ends up getting caught up in the flow of her grandfather's experiment (and unknowingly drags Estelle and Joshua into helping too). Later, after clearing up the misunderstanding, Tita and her grandfather try to scan the Black Orbment, however the orbment activates and shuts down all of the power in town. Mr. Murdock then comes in and chastises the pair. She then lets Estelle and Joshua stay the night. The next morning, the group have a conversation over breakfast about what happened the previous night and Albert Russell dubs it as an Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon, Tita then accompanies her grandfather to Zeiss' Central Factory and helps him try to open the Orbment. In the midst of the experiment, Mr. Murdock comes in and requests that her grandfather to go to Elmo Village to fix a pump. Seeing her grandfather's troubled face, Tita offers to go in his place with Estelle and Joshua accompanying her. In Elmo Village, Tita immediately sets to work and when she is done, she joins Estelle in the bath. In the bath, she questions Estelle about her feelings for Joshua, and Estelle insists that they are just siblings. Tita then fails in preventing to warn Estelle that the open air bath is 'unisex.' Joining Estelle in the open bath, Tita reveals that she is jealous of Estelle and Joshua because she doesn't have siblings. When Estelle and Joshua offer to become her new brother and sister, Tita becomes delighted. Upon their return to Zeiss, though Tita is shocked to the central factory spewing smoke and goes in with Estelle and Joshua when she hears that her grandfather is still inside. Inside the 3rd workshop, Tita meets Agate Crosner for the first time, and sees her grandfather being kidnapped by a group of men in black armor. Meeting up with Mr. Murdock again, the group decides to go to the Bracer Guild to plan their next move. Upon discovering from Professor Alba that the group was heading to Carnelia Tower, Tita immediately offers to go with Estelle, Joshua and Agate. However, Agate is against it and tells her that she is a liability, leading Tita to run off in tears. Tita reappears on the roof of Carnelia Tower, having decided to follow Estelle and co. on her accord in order to rescue her grandfather, Yelling, Tita starts firing haphazardly and almost ends up shot by one of the men in black, but Agate protects her. However in the process, the men wind up getting away with her grandfather instead. Apologetically crying, Agate scolds and slaps her, before cheering her up in his own unique way. Tita then thanks him Outside the tower, Tita is then shocked to see Agate collapsing as a result of being scratched by a poisoned bullet, and meets Zin Vathek who offers to carry Agate for them. Tita then helps to recover some Zemurian Moss for an antidote from the Limestone Cave. After Agate is given the antidote, Tita spends some time watching over him until his fever broke. During one of his dreams, Tita overhears Agate calling her 'Mischa.' When Agate wakes up, Tita escorts him to the Bracer Guild due to being concerned with his health, and ends up helping with the planning for the rescue operation at Leiston Fortress by reminding Estelle of the device that her grandfather created to block the bio-sensors. She then announces her intention of going along with them. After retrieving the device, Tita goes with the group to the ZCF's airship where she goes aboard until take-off. During the flight, Tita helps Agate with his Orbal device. During a conversation, Agate asks her if she is not scared, to which Tita replies that she isn't because she has Estelle and everyone else. She then asks Agate who Mischa is, to his shock. Agate mysteriously replies that Mischa is his sister, and that she lives back in his hometown. When the airship gets close to their destination, Tita hides with Estelle and co. in a secret panel in a cargo box. Upon arrival, Tita helps out Estelle and the others to rescue grandfather. Exiting the fortress through a secret water route, Tita is forced to say good-bye to Estelle and Joshua and goes into hiding with Agate and her grandfather. Final Chapter - Turmoil in the Royal City Tita later reunites with Estelle and Joshua in the final chapter, after Estelle and Joshua successfully take back Grancel Palace along with everyone else. She arrives with both her grandfather and Agate and proceeds to hug Estelle and Joshua. She then explains with Agate how they got to Grancel. When Tita first meets Queen Alicia von Auslese and her granddaughter, Princess Klaudia/Kloe, she becomes nervous and shocked, but quickly becomes friends with the princess and everyone else. After her grandfather fixes the elevator, Tita goes with everyone to the ruins below. In the ruins, Tita becomes amazed by the ruins and after everyone decides to split into two teams (one for scouting and one for setting up and protecting the base camp) and to make Estelle and Joshua the team leaders, she can recruited as a party member for the scouting team. During the Queen's Birthday Celebration, Tita is seen watching on as the Queen gives her speech. She then joins her grandfather and goes to get some ice-cream. After that Tita is last seen in her bedroom playing a game with Agate and her Grandfather. She then listens to Joshua's harmonica playing. Crafts |-|Sky FC= |-|Sky SC= |-|Sky The 3rd= Combat Orbment |-|Sky FC= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=2 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Space |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=3 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= }} |-|Sky SC/Sky The 3rd= |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=1 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=2 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Space |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=3 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=3 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} |-|Akatsuki= — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=1 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Space |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=6 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_5_pos=3 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_6_pos=5 |slot_6_line=3 |slot_6_lock=Space |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP }} Gallery Tita Russell (FC).jpg|''Sky FC'' Tita Russell (SC).jpg|''Sky SC'' Tita Russell (3rd).jpg|''Sky The 3rd'' Category:Characters Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky The 3rd Bosses Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki III Characters